


Partners

by ColorTeal



Series: Cliffjumper Lived AU [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fowler and Starscream take a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me, flyboy.” Fowler crossed his arms. Unhappy with having to explain Starscream’s presence at Omega Base One to his superiors, the man was in no mood for an argument. “I’ve been given special instructions to keep a close, personal eye on you. We’ll be spending some quality time together.”

“So, Starscreams’ your bot now, Fowler.” Miko commented, lounging on the back of the couch like a cat, actually paused in her texting.

“Wh, well no I-” “-You think i’m going to accept a disgus-” “Not partners like you kids, no-” -Strictly professional and-”

Arcee silently mouthed “ _Wow_ ” at Jack, with Raf on the floor using his laptop screen to hide his laugh.

“I have to get a personal recommendation, or else the government will,” Fowler cleared his throat. “Forcibly remove you from the base. I’ve been ordered by the Pentagon and asked by Optimus to give you a fair chance though, but you only get one from America.”

“Whoerica?” Starscream furrowed his brow, only frustrated further.

“We’re gonna have to get you caught up.” The agent groaned. “But we’ll kill two birds with one sto-” He froze, waiting for a bad reaction until it seemed only his awkward pause was the only annoyance before continuing, glad the decepticon didn’t seem offended by his poor choice in metaphor. “Stone. Up top. Let’s go.”

“Up top?”

“We’re going flying.” Was Fowler’s clarification, and Starscream’s wings shot up, spread out and flexing, ready to transform and cut through air.

“Are you certain you can handle Starscream alone?” Ratchet asked with concern after Starscream had already moved himself to the elevator pad, ready to get out. “He’s loud, and he’s very well-known for his treachery and traitorous nature.”

“Funny you’re the one warning me about someone being loud.” Fowler laughed, walking away with a relaxed stride.

* * *

 

“And just what do you mean by ‘transform right here'?” Starscream barked. Fowler had asked him to transform while still on the ground, when he preferred shifting mid-air.

“Because I’m gonna be sitting in your dang cockpit.” Fowler answered with a voice equally as stubborn. “I’m not here to supervise you up an elevator.”

“It’s bad enough having humans come into the base every day for _most_ of the day!” Starscream let out, half anger and half upset. “I’m not letting a human sit _inside_ me!”

“I’m not looking forward to it either. No, I- No that’s a lie.” Starscream froze at the admittance. “I’m military, jets are pretty popular, and I’ve seen how fast you go. But we can make this happen as few times as you want, Starscream.”

“And what’s to stop me from just flying away?” The jet crossed his arms.

“Besides whatever’s kept you from flying away so far, the fact that that will be your one chance used up before my government steps in, and outside of this base Optimus holds no power that would save your tin hide.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You get your _sticky hands_ off that!”

“My hands aren’t sticky!”

“Whatever it is, it’s _gross!_ Stop touching me!”

“Fly straight then!”

“Make me!”

And with that, Fowler jammed the steering forward, sending the jet downward until the now Neutral Starscream made a minor adjustment in his wings and made the nosedive spiral.

“Fowler, I can survive this crash! You _can’t_! Pull me up now!”

With Fowler pulling the the wheel towards him and holding on, Starscream stopped spinning and evened out.

“Why would you do that! Get your hands off me before you answer!” Starscream was loud, even this high and this fast in the air. Fowler let go, letting Starscream take full control.

“Look, we, we as in the government I work for, have to know you can be a team player.” Fowler rubbed his hands together, finding them sweaty from arguing with this alien jet so much. “If you can’t work with me in any amount, Starscream, we’re _all_ gonna have a problem.”

“I don’t plan on being a _team player_. I’m here til I can be on my own without _starving_ on your wretched planet, or be on my own on a Cybertron that can sustain life enough to the point where I won’t _starve there either._ ” Starscream huffed. “Whichever happens first.”

“Well, sorry it’s so unpleasant for you but if you can work with me and get a good start I ca-”

“ _Nobody steers Starscream!_ ”

* * *

 

“Starscream,” Optimus looked from an exhausted-looking Fowler slumped on the old couch to Starscream, arms crossed and refusing eye-contact. “We cannot submit humans to such substantial G-Forces.”

“He’s _fine_! He’s right there, awake and unharmed. It’s not like I killed him. He’s fine!” Starscream had more to say, but was shuffled away by Ratchet.

Optimus returned his attention to Fowler, drinking from a water bottle. “I take it Starscream did not do as well as we hoped?”

“I expected worse.” Fowler laughed lightly, rubbing at his temples with his free hand. “I did expect him to step on me. Glad that didn’t happen.”

“Fowler.”

Fowler knew the tone of voice, worry and needing answers.

“He didn’t do as bad as he could have, Prime. In whatever scoring system my bosses have for this sort of thing and for how close he got me to vomiting. Which he should be glad about not crossing that threshold.”

“So what will happen next, Agent Fowler?”

“Probably just more monitoring him. He showed worry about how a crash he’d survive will kill me- don’t ask. Anyways, whether it’s because of my government or you and your Autobots, he’s not a… constant danger. To humans in this base.”

“So, a lack of physical control over him-”

“Same as you. Absolutely minimal. Hell, the Pentagon generally sees it as good enough that any of you will let any human at least sit inside.”


End file.
